Kemonogakure
Kemonogakure(獣の里, Village Hidden among the Beasts) is the Hidden Village of the Land of Beasts(獣の国, Kemono no kuni) and possesses a bond with nature not found in any other village, despite this they still hold to a few of the values from the Shinobi World. As with most villages, Kemonogakure is led by a Kage. While Kemonogakure's leader holds the title of Kage, it is not officially recognized due to Kemonogakure not being one of the Five Greats. Their Kage is known as the Genshokage(原初影, Primal Shadow) and is masked in mystery, even those who live within the village have seen the Kage only during the holiday known as Beast's Rising. Background The birth of Kemonogakure began with those who had grown weary of the ways of the modern shinobi world. These ninja deserted their villages in order to find a new land, one in which they could lead a life without constant interference from other nations. Their numbers were minuscule and they were constantly under threat of invasion from any larger Nation, yet steadily they began to attract shinobi from other villages until in a period of five months what is referred to as The Great Migration occurred, a massive influx of shinobi and missing-nin from various nations. As their numbers increased, so did their strength. An entire clan known as the Natoro who specialized in the use of nin-ken stepped forward and began to organize the other nin, pushing them to unity and interaction with the lands around them. Thus, Kemonogakure was born. Appearance Geography Kemonogakure is located in the exact center of the Land of Beasts and is nestled into the base of a range of mountains. Due to this, there is only one viable entrance to the village, which allows it to be defended if an invading force managed to infiltrate to that level. The major lake lying to the north of Kemonogakure, within the mountains. Militant Forces Unlike most Hidden Villages Kemonogakure has no formal militant force, when necessary the people of the land are gathered and six man squads are formed with at least two Natoro clan members in each squad. While there are various titles granted to those who go down certain paths (such as Trackers, Beastmasters, Jounin) these simply designate the bearer's specialty. The path that an aspiring ninja travels begins with the unique educating process used in the Land of Beasts, and once one "graduates" they are considered a Genin. From there the aspiring ninja must further their in-field education, observing the ways of Jounin, Beastmasters and Trackers to gain more knowledge and once they are considered to be able to hold their own against an above average from another Land they are considered a Newleaf. A ninja who has just attained the title of Newleaf holds battle experience and knowledge comparable to that of a well-versed Chūnin, from there the ninja's knowledge is expanded further and are told to select the path that they would like to go down: Jounin, Beastmaster, or Tracker. A Jounin from Kemonogakure is considered to have a blend of the skills present in both Beastmasters and Trackers, they are a powerful force in battle and able to strategize on a respectable level. Beastmasters specialize in the use and training of the many animals and insects that originate from the Land of Beasts, their fighting styles are modeled after the forms of animals and many of their jutsu are inspired by animals. Trackers specialize in strategy, tracking, and stealth strikes. Their fighting styles are often stick and move, attack before backing away and rapidly attacking again. Hierarchy Genshokage Natoro Clan Kōhei Group Jounin, Beastmasters, and Trackers Newleafs Genin Student Non-Shinobi Clans Natoro Clan Category:Locations